


Jet

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	Jet

　　Jet是一个没有感情的杀手，是大佬王宝手下的一个杀手，他超酷，喜欢穿着一身白衣，他可以杀人时不让自己身上沾染一丝血渍也可以开开心心的让自己浑身白衣都是血的印记，Jet是许多帮派的眼中钉肉中刺，基本上只要Jet出手基本没有那次约架不是王宝方赢的，故而早就有人想教训教训这个白衣小杀手了。

　　不过一部分是抱着教训的想法，另一部分抱着大概就是“教训”的想法了。

　　所以Jet几乎是毫无防备的被人敲晕了过去的，等他醒来的时候也是面前一片漆黑的，他只记得自己是准备去酒吧见王宝的路上昏过去的，至于为什么会出现在这里他自己都不清楚原因，Jet身上的匕首被人拿走没有武器防身让他觉得不舒服，然后一个冰冷的东西就顺着他的腿根一路下滑划开了他的裤子露出大腿内侧位置，冰冷的触感让他忍不住浑身一颤有些不舒服，他皱起眉头又被人按住禁止动作和反抗，Jet皱了下眉有点不舒服，有人撕开他的上衣让他半身赤裸着暴露出来，于是Jet心里更不舒服了。

　　因为他知道如果是这样那就是要发生奇怪的事情了，就像大佬对他做的那些。

　　裤子也被人扯了下来，突然的完全暴露在空气中让他感觉不适，Jet皱着眉头被人分开双腿，有人抚弄他的会阴捏揉他的囊袋，也有人将Jet的身体扛起来些许去玩弄股缝间的后穴，柔软穴口轻易便被插入一指Jet的腰登时僵直，他咬紧下唇似乎是感到不适，又有人扛起Jet的双腿将Jet按倒在地上。

　　“我第一个了喔。”

　　后穴内里并没有多么良好的润滑过但是敌对帮派并不会理会这事情，Jet能明确的感觉到男人的性器嵌入他体内顶开内里软肉一点点顶入内里擦过前列腺，他甚至能感觉到一点撕裂的疼痛，Jet的双手双眼都被遮蔽束缚，他只能仰卧在陌生人的怀里双腿大张着任由身前人的玩弄，他能感觉到自己双腿发软浑身颤栗，那人似乎感觉到Jet的弱点便一次次用力擦过他敏感位置，Jet仿若浑身过电般颤栗颤抖着，他微张着唇便又有不知天高地厚的人凑上去想要享用他的嘴，可那性器一插入就被Jet狠狠咬了一口，男人哀嚎一声倒在地上，命根子被人咬了后既恼又怒，有人嬉笑着嘲笑男人，又拿着一副口枷给Jet戴上，那被咬了的男人恶狠狠的骂了句婊子似乎便就出去了。

　　男人嘲笑般的扣着Jet的头要他后仰着脑袋承受性器的插入，口枷束缚Jet让他恼火愤怒但是却又没法反抗，他略有些疲惫的张着口让那性器捅进他口中抽动，他身后男人只一味的抚弄玩弄Jet的性器与囊袋逼迫着他一次又一次的到达高潮，而每次高潮身前男人又狠狠擦过敏感点一次让Jet几乎爽的要哭出来，口中的性器抽出精液全射在了Jet脸上，而此时的Jet甚至已经有些的神智不清了的，有人解开捆缚他双眼阻止光明的布条让他看见光，Jet迷茫的睁眼便瞧见朦胧的光，又有一根手指顺着男人性器插入穴壁缝隙内，青年颤抖颤栗着，Jet双眼朦胧似乎已经要哭出来了。

　　而他却又只能发出点呜咽声，这呜咽声又叫人更加性起，Jet的双手反绑身后又无力反抗，后穴被开拓着身前男人的性器也慢吞吞的偶尔磨蹭过敏感点，直到那缝隙能再容纳一个人的性器进去，Jet身后抱着Jet的男人便轻慢的一点点的插入两根同时的插入太过刺激又太过分的疼，被撑开的肉穴穴口红肿着，过甚的快感刺激着Jet的身体让他哭叫出声，柔软的肉体被人揉捏搓按着，臀瓣也被身后人拉扯着分开些许。

　　身体内敏感不断地被两根性器同时的摩擦过致使Jet几乎是快要憋不住自己的喘息声，他双腿大张着挂在身前人的臂弯里身体软软倚靠身后男人怀中，混身泛起一阵不自然的粉，双颊通红眼中无神，头发也有些狼狈的耷拉下来看上去就从个嚣张的杀手变成了个叛逆学生似的，他微垂着头眸中神采破碎身体发软颤栗只能顺从的被人顶的上下动作。

　　两人同时在Jet体内射出而Jet此时却因为刚才身后人的玩弄几乎射不出什么东西了，尿道又胀又痛让他几乎要哭出来，腰身酸软发胀性器却又被人过分的玩弄着，他终于憋不住的射出尿液，那男人这才放过了他，将他放在地上，于是又有人填补上去，玩弄已经几乎是被玩坏了的青年。

　　Jet微吐着舌后穴被那个曾经被他咬过一下的男人抱在怀里扯着双腿拉开，Jet的后穴内里被同时插入根按摩棒和男人的性器，两根玩意儿同时抽动着振动棒还被调到最高档让Jet有些受不住，他哭叫着想要反抗，才张嘴却又被人的性器填入顺势的操弄起来，Jet彻底失去了反抗的力气，瘫软在男人怀中任由着人玩弄。

　　“Jet？”

　　突然地他听见大佬的声音，而Jet口中正含着不知是谁的陌生人的性器无法开口回话，他只能呜咽着想要回复，而男人仿佛好心一般的抽出性器将手机送到Jet的嘴边，身后的振动棒陡然抵上敏感点让他发出一连串的颤音，Jet颤抖着坐在男人的性器上，声音也带着些许颤音。

　　“大佬……”

　　那边是听见了Jet这边的声音的，这声音一出发生了什么自然是清楚的一干二净了，王宝几乎能脑补出原本死活不就范的男孩被人强硬的按着插入的模样了，这让他有些烦躁，王宝拿着手机看了一眼面前的大门，声音稍微温柔了些。

　　“Jet，你乖一点，我就来。”

　　青年声音即软又黏糊的嗯了一声，身后男人将精液满当当的射入青年的体内又恶搞似的拿了根狗尾肛塞拔出原本堵在内里的按摩棒将满是凸点的肛塞狠狠的插了进去，男孩手紧捏成拳虽然反绑着的双手已经被解开了可他还是无力反抗的，那男人像是好心，打开捆缚着他的手铐。

　　下一秒巨大的砸门声传入屋内众人耳中，Jet趁机抬手直接扭断面前男人的脖子，那双锐利的眼又恢复神采，他恶狠狠的拿过被疏忽大意的蠢货放在他手边不远处的匕首将所有胆敢靠近他的人绞杀，直到王宝走到他的面前。

　　大佬依然的一身西装，手上夹着雪茄，他皱了皱眉似乎不满Jet身上的污痕，又拿了一套新衣服让Jet穿上。

　　“Jet，走了。”


End file.
